Luca
Not to confuse with Lucía Luca is a CPU Mii that appears in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is good at around 520-540 in skill, and usually plays with Akira, but sometimes with Ryan. In Baseball, he is the one of the first 9 players and his level is 36. His team consists of Emma, Elisa, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie and Silke. Luca plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Fumiko. In Boxing, he is good at around 830 in skill. Wii Sports Resort Luca is good in Basketball. His skill level is 716+, and has Kathrin and Chris on his side. In Table Tennis, he is not so good with a level of 206+. In Swordplay, he is good at level 776+, which is also his best sport. He is also good at Cycling coming in 54th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Luca is a Standard Mii. Trivia *'Luca' isn't Pro in anything, like Chris, Ryan, Fumiko and Naomi. *He plays the banjo in the Wii Music band. *His Japanese name is Ruka. *You earn his badge by making 100 edits on CPU Mii articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you need to be lucky, because you earn his badge by making the #,000th or the ##,000th edit on that ''wiki. *Luca holds the record for being the most common opponent in Swordplay Showdown. The only stages he does not appear in are stages 3, 6, and 13. *'Luca''' is good at each sport except the 2nd last sport going opposite to Miyu Gallery LucaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Luca, as seen in the portrait 3- Luca's Team.jpg|Luca's Baseball team Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 9.34.02 PM.png|Luca as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Luca.1.png|Luca in Wii Party Luca Surprised.png|Luca is shocked as he picks the same number as the other players Luca banjo.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Luca Luca and Ian.jpg|Luca (on the right) with Ian (on the left) 2018-02-07 (43).png|Luca in Baseball (batter) with Tatsuaki (pitcher) 2018-03-02 (76).png|Luca about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-28 (36).png|Luca in Boxing IMG_0570.jpg|Luca in Swap Meet with Lucia, Yoko, Oscar, Megan, and Daisuke DSC01960.JPG|Luca in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC01995.JPG|Luca in Swordplay Duel 15319686805041678626759.jpg|Another photo of Luca as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-21 (4) - Copy.png|Luca doubling up with Akira in Wii Sports Tennis 20180210_073015.jpg|Luca and his teammates Chris and Kathrin in Basketball Badge-12-5.png|Luca's Badge Luca's Head.png Luca.png IMG_0584.JPG|Luca playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_20180822_142845.jpg|Luca in a Bingo Card IMG_20180822_115007.jpg|Luca in Perfect Timing IMG_0734.JPG 2018-08-28 (12).png|Luca in Cycling IMG_20180930_161256.jpg Luca participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (14).png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ai participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Luca, Ai, and Barbara participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Luca participating in Pop-Up Bandits in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (109).png Siobhan, Luca, and Ian participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png 2018-11-05 (17).png Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis who love green Category:Never Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Green Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:4 Letters Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults